independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Victimology
Victimology refers to how liberals are always trying to make everyone into a victim, and liberals are always playing the victim, acting like they are being victimized. Under liberalism NOTHING is ever anyones fault, which is ironic because in reality EVERYTHING is their fault, and more specifically Obamas fault. Conservatives are the true victims. Yet we get blamed for everything. Hell even when a bunch of people get shot liberals blame US even though WE are the real victims. That is blood libel and its WRONG. The true victims Everyone knows that the White Christian MAN is the most oppressed person in society, and it gets even worse if your rich. Religion You cant even walk down the street without someone saying "Happy Holidays" to you, which is a War on Christmas. Then you have these muslims trying to build mosques everywhere. It used to be that if I drove for ten miles I would see about 70 churches. Now its getting to the point where 5 years from now, I could drive for ten miles, see those 70 churches, plus the 10 new churches we built in that time, but also a mosque! That is oppression. Also the Broncos wont name Tim Tebow starter. America is biased against Christianity. Jobs Forget being able to even get a job. You have afermative action which makes it so that other races sometimes get hired even though we are more qualified at everything. Media When you go home and watch the news the Liberal Media is everywhere, calling you dumb and saying youre views are wrong. Then you go out to the movies, and liberal Hollywood is trying to blame you for everything! They want to make you feel white guilt and get on board with the Blame America First crowd. Education If you go to school then the liberal professors call you dumb as well, and give you bad grades if you try to express your opinion on a science exam. They wont even let intelligent design be taught in the classroom. I remember once I answered "God did it" for every question and failed the class and was kicked out of school. I assume it was because some minority needed to take my place because of racial quotas. Disgusting. Also professors in the English department seemed to be extremely biased against me for being a Tea Partier. Last time I checked we have freedom of speech in this country, that means you cant dock me points for spelling words "wrong". Race You go home and try to relax, but Black comedians make cruel jokes about your dancing ability, yet if you call them the n-word *you* are considered a racist and ostracized from the community after they play the race card. Yet THEY can use the n-word? We are the victim of double standards! Crime Dont forget that crimes are all committed by liberals and most often we are the victims. As Anne Coulter pointed out, ever been the victim of a crime? Thank a single mom! Anne Coulter also wants you to play the game of liberal victimhood 1, about how liberals are always playing the victim. Taxes Perhaps worst of all is how the government taxes ARE money and gives handouts to wellfare queens. They are literally stealing from MY pockets! References 1 http://townhall.com/columnists/anncoulter/2009/01/28/liberal_victimhood_a_game_you_can_play_at_home